Somber
by angelflutest
Summary: Amber and Violet are complete opposites for sisters, what happens when Tate begins to take an interest in one sister over the other? How will he react when her boyfriend from Boston comes looking for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my American Horror Story fanfic!  
I have been wanting to write this since I watched season 1 live on syfy.  
I only own Amber and nothing else.  
Please enjoy!**

Driving behind my parents as they lead the way to some house in LA.

"How far away is this place?"

Rose, my German Shepard barked in response.

"Smart ass."

Rolling my eyes as the music blared.

Moving away from Boston all because dad was stupid enough to cheat.

Pulling up to a large brick house, a smile appearing on my face.

"I like it."

My dad smiled at me as I looked up at the house. Rose walking at my side.

"Atleast one of my girls does."

Smiling I walked into the house as the relator opened the door.

"Are these Tiffani fixtures?"

The relator looked shocked for a moment as I examined some glass.

"Uh yes they are."

"Beautiful."

She smiled at me while I walked ahead, knowing full well Violet was rolling her eyes at me. We were complete opposites, she was into rock and metal, while I was into country and pop. She has brown hair like our dad, while I have red hair like our mother. She has green eyes while mine are blue. Hearing my mom's dog barking I walked over and saw her barking at what I assumed to be the basement.

"What is it girl? Something in there?"

She whined looking up at me as Violet came around the corner.

"What's her problem?"

Rolling my eyes I gently picked her up.

"She's just scared, new place. I like this place though."

"I do to."

"Finally, something we agree on."

Laughing we walked back over to our parents.

"Where did they die at?"

"In the basement."

Smirking we looked at each other.

"We'll take it."

After signing all the paperwork we set about moving in. Choosing the room across from Violet's we started unpacking boxes. Hearing her music playing I rolled my eyes, grabbing my iPod and playing a light pop song.

"Will you turn that crap off?"

Turning I grinned at my sister.

"Only if you turn yours off."

"Fine."

"We have school tomorrow anyway."

"Joy."

Rolling my eyes as I clicked my music off, sliding into bed with the distinct feeling of someone watching me.

Walking around the school, finally done with my first day, my outfit catching attention like it had back in Boston, a hot pink sweater with black leggings and blue flats.

"This school is so weird."

My new found friend, Tristan, laughed. His brown hair falling in his face, designer clothes making him blend in easily with the school.

"You get used to it, just think, in a few weeks you and your weird sister won't be the latest gossip anymore."

"Well that's a relief."

Walking with him as he walked me home.

"So, do you sing?"

"Oh yeah, choir at my old school and I was part of a band."

"Interesting, you should audition for our choir."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wait, you live here?"

Laughing I nodded.

"Yep, murder house, I know."

He laughed hugging me before I walked into the house.

"I'm home!"

Looking around I wondered past my dad's office to see him with a patient. Both looking up at me.

"Sorry dad, I didn't realize you had a patient."

"It's ok Amber, how was your first day?"

Smiling I eyed the blonde he was talking to for a moment.

"It was good, Tristan wants me to try out for the choir here."

"Who's Tristan?"

Seeing the blonde lean forward in curiosity.

"I'll tell you later dad."

Smiling I kept walking, throwing my stuff down on my bed.

"Please don't let us move again."

Hearing the door slam shut I looked over to see Violet storming up the stairs.

"Bad day?"

"Where the hell were you?"

Rose growled at my sisters tone from her spot on my bed.

"Where was I? We're on two different schedules here. Remember?"

She rolled her eyes, slamming her door shut.

(A Week later)

I finally discovered that the blonde that my dad was treating was named Tate, and he freaked me out a little. I heard him asking Violet questions about me a couple days ago and since then I've stayed away from him. Taking a deep breath I knocked on Violet's door, poking my head in I wasn't surprised to see Tate with her.

"It's the favorite daughter here to bless us with her presence."

Tate gave Violet a look as I ignored her stupid comment.

"Whatever, we both know they only favor me because I'm trying to do something with my life. Now that aside, I would appreciate it if you two could conspire a little quieter. I don't care who your wanting to scare the shit out of, but I don't need to listen to your little plan while I'm trying to practice."

Tate looked up.

"You don't enjoy revenge?"

Looking down at him, I felt uneasy, his stare was hard to meet.

"I never said that, I'm just more classy about my revenge."

"So your saying we an't classy."

"Exactly."

Turning on my heels I walked back into my room, picking up the music sheets for the musical we were putting on. The Phantom of the Opera, I was nervous about playing the lead role. Taking a deep breath I started singing the first few lines before I heard my door open.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Turning I saw Tate leaning against my door.

"Don't you have some conspiring to do?"

He tilted his head in this way that seemed like he was examining me.

"Do I bother you?"

Sighing I spun around focusing on my music again.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Yep."

I heard his clothes shuffle before watching him sit cross-legged on my black and white bed. Closing my eyes I hit my high note with a little trouble before sighing and sitting next to the blonde, laying back and starring at the ceiling.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"What is it?"

Laughing I shook my head.

"You should probably go before my dad sees you."

"Do you want me to go?"

Laughing I sat up, patting for Rose to come over.

"I have my protector right here."

Patting her head as she laid her head on my knee, looking up at me.

"Besides, I don't want to hear him yelling again. I'll see you later."

He nodded, grabbing my hand lightly, turning it over I watched as a surprised look came over his face as he saw my arm was clean, unlike Violet's.

"You're nothing like your sister."

"Nope."

Laughing I kissed his cheek before telling him he needed to leave.

**What did we think?  
I have 5 chapters written already, so let me know what you think!  
And I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!  
I just want to thank everyone for their support!  
Ofcoarse I don't own anything, so please enjoy chapter 2!**

Waking up the next night to the alarm going off, shooting out of bed I looked around.

Walking over to Violet's room to see her starring at the ceiling.

"C-Can I sleep in here?"

She nodded, knowing I wasn't feeling well.

"Thanks Vi."

Crawling under her covers, falling asleep after our mom poked her head and told us everything was ok.

Walking downstairs in a navy blue push up bra and black yoga pants.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

The look I gave her said it all as I noticed our creepy neighbor Constance was over.

"You're not feeling well?"

I shook my head, opening the fridge, hell bent to find some orange juice or something.

"She's not very talkative."

Pouring a glass of orange juice I sat next to my mom at the table.

"You walk around dressed like that?"

"Is there a problem with showing off a great body?"

She scoffed, scrutinizing the jewel hanging from my navel, and the peacock feather tattoos on my hips.

"I would never let my daughter dress like that."

Scoffing I stood up slowly, feeling like I might throw up again if I moved to fast.

"Well, last I checked your daughter wasn't build like me. Let alone able to have any man she chooses."

Smirking I continued to walk past her feeling her gaze on the beautiful hummingbird outline on my back.

Slowly easing my way upstairs, almost falling over a couple times as the room began to spin. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my exposed back. Looking over I wasn't surprised to see Tate, who was quickly making it a habit to pop in when he wasn't expected.

"Here"

"Thanks."

Letting him help me back to my room as I leaned heavily against him.

"That wasn't nice what you said downstairs."

Sighing I laid on my side, looking up as Tate sat next to me.

"I only said it cause that woman pissed me off. I'm not as crazy as Violet."

Pausing I shook my head, feeling him press his hand against my forehead.

"I take that back, even Violet isn't that cruel."

He sighed, touching my cheek.

"Get some sleep."

"I don't like to sleep."

He smiled, motioning for me to scoot over. Moving to the other side of the bed, watching as he lay down next to me.

"Why not?"

"The nightmares come back."

He smiled lightly, letting his hand sit on my exposed side.

"What nightmares?"

Shaking my head I looked away.

"I can't tell you Tate, not yet."

He nodded in understanding.

"Can you stay till I fall asleep?"

He smiled, nodding as I closed my eyes.

Waking up I felt so much better, walking downstairs, smiling at my mom.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Much better."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, where's Vi?"

She sighed.

"She took some of your old sleeping pills, she's going to be out for awhile."

"Oh, ok."

Relaxing on the couch I asked where dad was.

"He went to Boston to help an old patient."

"Oh."

Hearing a knock at the door I turned as my mom stood up.

"What was that?"

"Stay here."

Nodding I waited for my mom to come back.

Feeling something hard hit the back of my head, I woke up to being tied to a chair and three freaks looking down at us.

"Please I have money, take anything you want."

"We're not here to rob you, mask off."

Watching as they pulled their black masks off revealing two girls and a guy, all three looked like they were tweaked out on something.

Not paying attention as they talked, trying to untie my hands.

"Which one's Gladice?"

The red haired girl pointed at me with her knife, as the guy tossed a white outfit at me.

"Fuck you, I'm not wearing that."

"You have to, everything has to be perfect."

"Take off your clothes."

Moving away from the guy as he tried to yank my clothes off.

"Take me!"

Looking up at my mom as she screamed at the group.

"Oh, you'll both be wearing uniforms."

Flinching I listened how I was going to be drowned.

"Put this on, your not going to like it if I have to make you."

Standing up I looked at the white uniform before throwing it at the girl and taking off at a full run through the house. As I raced out of the kitchen I was dragged into the hall, looking up at Tate in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You have to get them to the basement."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Just do it."

As he stepped back the redhead rounded the corner, grabbed me and forced me to walk upstairs, never seeing Tate.

"Put it on bitch."

Shaking my head, flinching as the girl hit me with the blunt end of the knife in her fist, causing me to fall to the floor in pain.

"Put it on."

Glaring at her I took my time pulling on the outfit.

"What's taking you so long?"

Rolling my eyes I continued to take my time.

Watching the blonde come in, obviously sick.

"It's ten fifty-seven, get in the tub."

Stepping in I watched as she yelled to the blonde it was almost time.

"We have to put someone under the water for three minutes, till them loose consciousness the brain begins to die from oxygen desprassion."

Smiling I almost laughed as a look of rage crossed her features.

"This is funny to you?"

"What's funny is how you think you know everything about this house, and clearly you know nothing. This isn't even the right tub."

"Second floor bathroom, I studied the crime scene photos."

"The one he used is in the basement. We totally remodeled this bathroom."

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"It's a grimy claw footed tub with a crown faucet."

Looking panicked for a moment, she finally nodded and let me lead the way to the basement. As she pressed the knife a little harder into my back the lights flickered, taking off I hid until she was distracted. Running upstairs, grabbing my mom as we ran outside, screaming for someone to call the police.

Sitting with the cops as my mom explained what happened.

Afterwards they drove us back to the house, when they finally left I looked at my mom.

"Tate helped me escape."

"He did?"

I nodded, smiling at Violet as she joined us.

"What did I miss? What was with all the screaming?"

Sighing we explained what happened.

The next morning dad was back and talking with the cops, when they were done he cornered me.

"Your mom says Tate helped you escape. How did he get in?"

"I don't know, I didn't let him in. But I'm glad he was here."

Brushing past him I hugged my mom, walking upstairs, I found myself sitting in my closet like I used to when I was a little girl.

Hearing someone open the door, I curled into a ball, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"You're not ok."

Looking up at the gentle voice, smiling weakly at Tate.

"Sorry, old habits die hard I guess."

"Why do you choose here?"

Shaking my head as he sat down next to me, pulling me to him.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Not really."

"What can I do?"

"Just stay with me for a bit."

**Thoughts?  
Reviews mean a lot to me guys!  
Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome all!  
Hope everyone is having a great week!**

**Thank you so much for your patents while I finished school!  
Please enjoy chapter 3!**

Sitting in front of my mirror, trying to take my makeup off, jumping when Tate appeared behind me.

"How was it?"

Sighing I shook my head.

"I missed my high notes, the audience booed me offstage, and my replacement made me look like a fool."

Holding my head I finally aloud myself to cry, hearing Tate sigh, he walked over.

"Talk to me Amber."

Nodding I moved to sit on my bed, watching as he sat next to me.

"I have nightmares because when I was twelve my teacher molested me. My dad had him arrested, but I still wake up feeling his hands on me. Then when I was fifteen, my history teacher almost raped me. Luckily my principle walked in on us."

Tate sighed about to say something when I heard my mom yell that I had a phone call. Smiling lightly at Violet as I passed her, grabbing the phone happily.

"Hello?"

_Hey babe._

"Justin?"

I shot a smile at my mom, who smiled back.

_How's the new house?_

"Amazing, I miss you so much."

_I miss you too, that's why I have a surprise for you._

"What surprise?"

_I'm getting on a plane in the morning, and I'll be in LA by noon._

"You're coming here!"

_Yes baby, I gotta go and finish packing._

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

_See you tomorrow._

"Bye, I love you."

_Love you too._

Hanging up, the smile on my face told my mom everything.

"So he's coming here?"

"Yes, he is."

She smiled at me.

"Well go tell your sister, I'm sure she wants to know why you got a call."

Nodding I ran upstairs, plopping down between Violet and Tate.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Justin's coming here!"

"He's coming here?"

"Yes!"

Violet smiled as I hugged her out of pure excitement.

"Who's Justin?"

I looked at Tate.

"He's my boyfriend from Boston."

He nodded, obviously upset.

"So, what are you going to do with him tomorrow?"

I blushed as she took the hint, Tate still a little clueless.

"Are you sure?"

"Not really. I haven't seen him since before we moved, how do I know he's been faithful to me?"

She nodded.

"Good luck tomorrow."

Smiling I nodded, walking out of Violet's room and into my room, falling asleep.

The next morning I was full of excitement at the thought of seeing Justin again. Searching through my closet, settling on a deep blue sundress with a deep neckline that came to mid thigh. Grabbing my silver sandals, walking over to Violet.

"You look cute."

"Thanks, think he'll like it?"

"I'm sure he will."

Smiling I slipped my shoes on and walked out the door to my car, driving to the airport I waited a few minutes before spotting Justin; his blonde hair cut short and out of his face, tan skin, brown eyes I used to get lost in, a black shirt fitted tight, and tight dark blue jeans. Smiling I ran up to him, jumping on him as he grabbed me, lifting me up so I could rest my legs on his hips.

"I missed you baby."

"I missed you too."

Ignoring the looks we were receiving before I unwrapped myself from him.

"Let's go."

He nodded, bending down to kiss me again before we walked out to my car.

"Where are we going?"

"To have some fun."

Walking out of the theater, holding Justin's hand like we used to.

"I have to go back to the airport in an hour."

Sighing I hugged him.

"I know."

Allowing him to lead me back to the car, smiling as he offered to drive. Holding his hand in the car as he pulled up to the airport.

"One more kiss before I go?"

Nodding I leaned over kissing him, smiling into the kiss until I felt his hands start to wonder. Keeping my cool I allowed it, until I felt him trying to climb over the centerconcile. Pissed I shoved him off.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Getting my going away present."

"Hell no your not."

"Fine, you want me to leave you, I will."

"Good."

Watching him leave I speed off, fighting back tears as my phone started going off. Stopping I picked it and saw I had a missed text from Justin.

**How's this bitch?**

Under it was a video of him and another girl hooking up.

Pissed I drove faster, finally reaching the house. Running in I ran to Violet's room. Slamming the door shut behind me as she looked up in alarm.

"What happened?"

Breaking down I showed her the text.

"Oh lord, come here."

Sitting next to her, allowing her to hug me as I cried.

"What happened?"

Hearing Tate walk in, I turned and curled against him, feeling safe as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Easy Amber, come on."

Nodding I let him lead me over into my room.

"Hey, look at me."

Looking up at him as he hugged me.

"Now, what happened?"

Taking a shaking breath I explained how my day went, not bothering to leave out what happened at the end.

Letting me cry on his shoulder, until finally I fell asleep on his shoulder.

**Please review and I will update later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4!  
Please enjoy everyone!**

"You ok?"

"No. But, I've survived worse breakups before. Nothing chocolate can't fix."

Violet laughed, tossing me a container full of chocolate icing.

"You read my mind."

Laughing I opened the container, taking a small spoon full of the delicious therapy.

"So, what are we doing today? It's almost Halloween."

She sighed, lying back on her bed starring at the ceiling.

"I hate Halloween."

Laughing I sat next to her.

"Well, you might not like it. But I do, lets go look for costumes."

"Why?"

"It looks better if whoever is giving candy to the kiddies is in costume."

"You just want to look sexy for Tate."

Sitting back I acted like I was thinking.

"Well… that too."

She laughed, sitting up.

"You really like him don't you?"

"I think so, coarse, I might just be on the rebound though."

She laughed, patting my shoulder before declaring we should go.

"Bye mom, who's this?"

Looking at the strange, obviously gay, black haired man.

"This is Chad, he's here to make the house look inviting for Halloween."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

Smiling I turned back to my mom.

"We're gonna go get costumes for tomorrow. Be back in a few hours."

"Ok Am, you two have fun."

"We will."

Laughing Violet shook her head at another costume that showed off a little too much skin.

"What about the wolf one?"

"I thought you said it was to short?"

"Let me see it again."

Sighing I pulled the grey felt dress on that barely covered my ass, pulling the hood up so the ears were visible.

"I like it."

Laughing I did a little twirl.

"I think Tate will like it to."

Laughing I shook my head.

"Let me change, and I'll get this one."

Changing I paid the cashier and we headed home.

"He wants to meet me tonight, at midnight."

Violet laughed, looking over at me.

"He likes you, you should meet with him."

"I will then."

Taking a deep breath I wondered into the basement.

"Tate? You said you wanted to meet at midnight?"

Looking around I sighed in annoyance until a black figure came out and covered my mouth. Screaming I fought against it till it pulled its mask off, revealing a laughing Tate.

"You're such a jerk."

Hitting him I sighed, leaning back against the stairs.

"I scared you."

"No you didn't."

Looking at the weird latex suit for a moment.

"Where did you get this thing? My dad threw it out."

Watching as Tate took a step closer.

"Finders keepers."

Letting him kiss me, gently kissing him back before he pulled back.

"I really didn't scare you?"

Laughing I shrugged.

"Maybe a little."

He laughed, pulling me to him. Pushing away at the weird feeling.

"You can hug me when you're not wearing that weird suit."

"I think I can arrange that."

"Oh really?"

He nodded.

"How?"

"I'll take you out tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun."

He nodded before explaining my dad had agreed to see him, but he wasn't aloud in the house.

"Come on, I'll be your look out."

Leading him to the back door, kissing him one more time before he left out the door. Grinning I ran upstairs to Violet's room.

"How'd it go?"

"He kissed me."

"What?"

"Tate kissed me."

She smiled.

"How was it?"

"It felt, right."

She smiled at me.

"Well, I'm going to bed, he's taking me on a date tomorrow, and I don't want to look tired."

"Night."

"Night."

Walking over to my room, falling asleep instantly. My thoughts lingering on Tate.

Smiling at myself in the mirror as I waited for Violet to finish zipping up the back.

"Perfect."

Laughing I finished pulling on my leg warmers.

"I'm getting a drink before I even attempt to do my makeup."

Violet laughed, sitting on my bed with one of her books in her lap.

Barely taking in the Halloween decorations as I wondered to the fridge.

"What is that?"

Looking up at Chad, rolling my eyes as I grabbed a Sprite.

"It's a costume? What's it look like?"

"Like you should be standing on a street corner."

Looking at him in shock for a moment before composing myself.

"Well, atleast my man doesn't cheat on me."

Turning I walked out of the living room, and back upstairs.

"I can't wait for that ass to leave."

"What'd he say this time?"

"That I look like a hooker."

"What did you say?"

"That atlease my man doesn't cheat on me."

She laughed, helping me with my makeup before we heard screaming downstairs. Looking at each other we walked down and looked as out dad held our mom up.

"What's happening?"

"Stay here and don't open the door."

"Don't open the door? It's Halloween."

Watching as they left, we looked at each other.

"Well, so much for my date with Tate."

"Well, the night just started, maybe you can still have your date."

"Since when are you the optimists Vi?"

She laughed as we headed back upstairs, ignoring the doorbell every time it went off.

"Damn kids can't read."

"Nope."

Hearing someone pounding on the door we both cautiously walked downstairs. Jumping as someone started banging on the door again.

"God damn it Ben I want my money! I'm not leaving here till I have my thousand dollars!"

"Call dad."

Vi nodded as I walked over to the door, spotting a deformed man in front of it looking livid.

Hearing Vi talking to dad, I took a step away from the door.

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall!  
Just a few more chapters to go!  
Enjoy!**

"Let's just go upstairs."

She nodded, walking into my room, smiling at Rose as she growled at the door. Saying a silent prayer when the knocking finally stopped. Hearing a light knocking we walked over to see Tate throwing pebbles.

"He may be cute, but he's got some messed up timing."

Turning to Vi I sighed, she smiled at me.

"Go see him, I'll tell them you went out with Tristan."

"Thanks Vi."

She nodded, watching me walk downstairs. Entering the basement I called for Tate who smiled at me.

"Hey."

Walking over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's insane here."

He pulled back looking down at me.

"It's fine now, I'm here."

Nodding I smiled at him.

"You ready to go on our date?"

"Yes."

Following him outside as he looked at my outfit.

"Cute costume."

Laughing I nodded as he lead me to the beach. Sitting on the sand as he made a bond-fire, hearing my phone go off I sighed.

"Yes mom?"

"Where are you?"

"With some friends."

"I want you home in an hour."

"Ok."

Hanging up as Tate kissed the side of my neck.

"Who was that?"

"My mom."

"Aw."

I laughed as he kissed me, eagerly kissing him back as his hands wondered over my soft costume. Feeling him lift my skirt up I pushed against his shoulder.

"What?"

"Not yet."

He sighed giving me a hard look before nodding.

"Fine."

Laughing I hit his shoulder.

"Be nice or I'll go home"

"Fine, I'll be nice."

Laughing I cuddled into his side as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We sat like that until we heard voices walking towards us. Cautiously reaching for the knife I kept in my pocket as the group teenagers walked over to us, each one was covered in what looked like very real blood.

"You know, there's a whole lot of beach, guys."

"Good job Tate you finally came out of hiding. We've been waiting for years for you to show your face. But you like mommy's little safe house, don't you?"

I looked over at the jock as he spoke up.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know yet."

Glancing over I realized Tate was only acting calm.

"You know, I'm actually surprised you have the balls to show your face around here."

I glared at the cheerleader as the gothic chic bent down next to Tate.

"Yeah. Maybe you should have worn a mask."

"I'm not really into Halloween."

"But this years different, right? You have a date. How cute is that?"

Flipping my knife open, watching as the girl tried to look around Tate to glare at me.

"Leave her alone."

Watching Tate stand up I sighed, easily standing next to him as the jock spoke again.

"We don't want her. We want you."

Turning to look at the jock I held my knife firmly, knowing better than to make the first move.

"How about we drown him?"

Rolling my eyes, grabbing Tate's hand. Keeping a close eye on the group.

"No, we shoot him right between the eyes."

Rolling my eyes at the gothic chic again turning to glare at her.

"Wow, I don't know what you guys have against Tate, personally I don't really care. But if you're going to attempt to kill someone at least be creative. Drowning? Shooting? Been a done a few hundred times."

The group focused on me for all of half a second before focusing back on Tate, pissing me off at being written off.

"Somebody please waste this bitch."

"Yeah, why does he get a girlfriend?"

Rolling my eyes as the group started talking at once.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Glaring at the biker teenager that had blood coming out of his head.

"Kyle, you?"

"No. I haven't had sex in a long time."

Keeping my knife in hand I grabbed Tate's forearm.

"Let's go Tate, beach is to crowded with asses as it is."

Bending down he grabbed the blanket we had been sitting on.

"Someone should really clean up the trash."

Nodding I walked ahead as we left the group, flipping my knife back into my pocket waiting until we were a little ways down the road before turning to Tate.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

"They knew you Tate."

"I didn't know them."

Sighing I gave him an annoyed look.

"Whatever, let's just go back to my house. Ok?"

He nodded, lightly grabbing my hand.

"Ok."

Following Tate into the basement giving him a look as I heard Rose barking.

"Now what?"

He shrugged as I walked upstairs, looking out the window to see the group had followed us.

"Really? I've had enough of this crap."

Running upstairs I grabbed the handgun I kept in my dresser before walking back downstairs and out the door, looking at the teens in pure annoyance.

"Alright you idiots, either leave, or I'm gonna blow your fucking heads off."

"Aw, he sent his little girlfriend. I doubt you even know how to use that."

Smirking I held it to the goth's head.

"Why don't we find out?"

They laughed circling me.

"Touch me and I'll blow your heads clean off."

That made them laugh harder.

"You can't kill what's already dead hon."

"I'm willing to find out."

Watching as the group took another step just as I heard the door open behind me.

"Leave her alone."

Turning I smiled at Tate as he took a step forward.

"Finally, the prodigal son returns."

"Come on down, man. We've got some questions."

"Amber, go inside. I can handle this."

Walking over to him I gave him a level look.

"I doubt that."

"Go inside."

"Hell no."

"Karma's a bitch."

"You want to talk to me? Let's see how fast you can run."

And like that Tate took off running with the group chasing him. Walking inside I got the feeling calling the police would be useless. Sitting on my bed I waited for Tate to come back, Rose sitting at my feet watching me.

"He'll be back girl."

She whined, laying her head on my ankles.

Laying down I sighed as I finally let myself sleep.

**Remember to review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!  
Hope everyone is enjoying the summer!  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

"Hey."

Looking up from my book I sighed in relief as Tate moved to sit next to me.

"Are you ok?"

He laughed, bending to kiss my exposed shoulder.

"I'm fine Amber, those kids couldn't keep up."

"What did they want Tate?"

He shrugged, lightly biting my shoulder causing me to shudder. Shaking my head I moved to sit up, kissing his cheek before looking out the window to see Violet finally walking out of Constant's house.

"Wonder what she's been doing all day."

Tate shrugged, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, someone is certainly touchy feely today."

He laughed before moving to lick my ear.

"Tate, seriously I have to talk to Vi, stop it."

He sighed, letting go as I walked out to see her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Violet sighed, looking upset for a moment before asking if we could go somewhere to talk.

"Sure sis, let's walk, I need to get out of that house for a bit anyway."

She nodded, looking relieved as we walked around the neighborhood she sighed.

"Tate's…"

"Tate's what?"

Watching as she sighed, looking at me in the most sincere way I had ever seen.

"He's a ghost Amber."

"What?"

Stopping I walked over to the park we were in, sitting on a swing as Violet joined me.

"He's a ghost, those kids you told me about? He killed them."

Swaying in the seat, waiting for Violet to finish as I thought about what she was telling me.

"He died in the house, that's why he keeps popping in and out whenever he wants. He doesn't know he's dead."

At that I laughed.

"He doesn't know? Violet, you can't tell me you believe he's the only ghost in our house. I think he knows."

"How are you so sure?"

"He's smart Vi, that boy is probably the leader in the house."

She sighed nodding in agreement.

"He's Constant's son."

"I can believe that."

She sighed again.

"What else is wrong sis?"

That's when Violet finally started crying, telling me about Constant's friend, about how she was sure the 'darkness' had her.

"Vi, what darkness? So you can see ghost. Big deal. Hell, I'm dating a ghost apparently."

She sighed.

"I think I'm going to talk someone, I'll be back later."

Concerned at my sisters sudden attitude.

"Don't do anything stupid. That's all I ask."

She nodded before standing up and walking away, sighing I started the long walk home.

"You ok?"

Nodding I sat on the stairs leading to the basement, looking at Tate with haunted eyes.

"You're dead, aren't you?"

He sighed heavily, sitting next to me as he placed his hand on my knee.

"I am."

"You died in the house."

"Yes."

Leaning against him I sighed again, watching as a pair of twins ran by in a blur of stripes.

"Everyone down here is dead?"

He nodded, kissing my head.

"I can live with that, at least until I figure all this out."

He sighed in happiness before looking upstairs.

"What is it?"

"I'll be back."

Sighing I watched as he stood up and walked out of the basement, leaving me to sit in the basement. Looking around at all the ghost that were regarding me with caution and curiosity. Waiting a few minutes I stood up and walked up to my room, looking around I started to debate if my life was worth living. My grades had dropped drastically since my focus was always somewhere else, meaning I wouldn't get into the college of my dreams. Shaking my head, scarred of the thought of death, laying down on my bed I opened my book back up, sighing as my eyes slowly became heavier and eventually I fell asleep, my book falling to the floor.

**Two more chapters!  
Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, one more chapter to go!  
To be completely honest I some how lost track of where I wanted this story to go, just a heads up.**

**Enjoy!**

Waking up in a daze I went to move but I quickly noticed the warm arm around my waist.

"Tate?"

I heard a grumbled reply behind me.

"Can I get up?"

He growled low in his throat, kissing my neck.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Sighing I waited a moment before smacking his arm.

"Seriously let me up, I have to pee."

He groaned before rolling over and letting me up. Laughing I stood up and went into the restroom, walking back into my room to see Tate sprawled out on my bed, watching me with a lazy smile.

"Comfy?"

"Lonely."

Laughing I placed a hand on my hip, suddenly aware of how little clothing I was wearing in my sweatpants and bra.

"And, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Join me?"

"What's in it for me?"

He laughed and shrugged, watching as I slowly walked over to him. Lying down next to him, curling against his side, sighing as he ran a hand through my hair.

"So soft."

"Shut up."

He laughed, lifting my head to give me a kiss that quickly escalated. Pulling back for air I laughed as Tate fell off the bed from our rolling around.

"That's one way to ruin the moment."

Sitting up he glared at me.

"That was mean."

"You're the one that fell over, I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm gonna take a few sleeping pills then come back, ok?"

He nodded, slowly climbing back onto the bed. Walking downstairs I had the sudden urge to end my life again, sighing I decided that God could decide if I lived or died.

Grabbing my old sleeping pills, smiling as I remembered why I had started taking them in the first place. A few years ago I was worst than Violet. I did a lot of stuff I wasn't proud of, drugs mainly, but I almost committed suicide last year. Dropping a couple pills into my hand, making me sigh and shook the bottle again. Smiling as five more pills fell into my hand.

"Let's see what God has in store for me."

Grabbing the last beer in the fridge, sighing as I swallow the bitter liquid as I felt the pills sliding down my throat. Wondering upstairs I smiled lazily at Tate before laying next to him, feeling light headed as I smiled at him and finally aloud myself to fall asleep.

**Review if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter!  
Major warning, this chapter is weird and even I'll admit it's off the wall.  
But it's the last chapter, please enjoy.**

Looking around in a daze, smiling lazily as I spotted Tate looking at me with concern.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know really."

He sighed sitting next to me.

"Am I dead?"

Wincing he pulled me into his lap.

"When I realized what you had done, I tried to make you throw them up. But you were to far gone."

"Where's my body?"

He smirked at how fast I caught on.

"You're parents found you before I could move it."

"So, they know I'm dead?"

He nodded.

"Violet ok?"

He sighed.

"She's coping."

"How long?"

"A couple months, usually it takes a few minutes. But for some reason it took you two months to come back. I thought you would never come back."

Sighing I held my head in my hands.

"Where are my family Tate?"

Holding me closer, he swallowed.

"They…moved."

"What? They left me here? Where's Rose?"

"They took her with them, I'm so sorry Amber."

"Are you still apologizing to that bitch?"

Looking up at the annoying voice, her red hair glistening slightly.

"Leave us alone."

She scoffed while walking out of the room.

"Now what?"

"Now we live out eternity, here."

**And that is all I have.  
I am so sorry to end it like that but I was at a lot on how to end it.  
If you leave a review, be gentle, all I ask.**


End file.
